Su felicidad
by Hiyori Ishida
Summary: La boda de Kyoko esta cerca, por petición de Tsuna la Tormenta sera la pareja de la primavera, Gokudera hará lo posible para que ese día sea especial para Haru y aunque sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos el velara por la felicidad de las dos personas mas importantes para el.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

Esta historia está dedicada para mi querida Suno-Andrew por su cumpleaños espero que te guste.

 **Su Felicidad**

La ceremonia dio inicio, ellas se encontraba en su sito sonriendo, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de un celeste claro, unas cintas de color blanco en la cintura unos tacones de un color blanco, veía como su amiga entraba a la iglesia con el sonido de la marcha nupcial, se sentía muy contenta de haber podido compartir ese momento tan importante para su amiga, dirigió su mirada hacia los invitados, tratando de encontrar a esa persona, pero no estaba, no pudo evitar sentirse triste por aquello, pero rápidamente recupero su sonrisa no quería que aquel día para su amiga se arruinara por su culpa, la ceremonia transcurría de manera normal, ella deseaba que en un futuro fuera su turno de unir su vida a esa persona como lo estaba haciendo su amiga, sería muy feliz si se realizara ese sueño, aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los aplausos de los invitados, dándose cuenta de que los novios se habían convertido oficialmente en esposos.

En la fiesta, se acercó a su amiga felicitándola con una sonrisa en el rostro, su amiga tomo sus manos – Haru me alegra que pudieras venir, sabes no es necesario que te obligues a sonreír – la joven castaña iba a decirle que no se estaba obligando a nada ya que ella realmente se sentía feliz por su amiga, pero la voz del vocalista que anuncio la primera canción, para que los novios abrieran paso al baile la habían interrumpido, vio como el esposo de su amiga se acercaba a ellos para llevársela y empezaran su baile.

Veía como otros invitados salían a bailar acompañando a los novios, solo los veía atentamente – mujer deja de estar mirando la pista de baile tan atentamente – miro a su lado encontrándose con un peli plateado, realmente le agradecía que estuviera ahí, no paso mucho para que él se colocara enfrente de ella mientras le extendía su mano para que la tomara – ¿quieres bailar o no? – veía el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrió un poco para después darle la mano.

Se adentraron entre las personas llegando al medio, el coloco su mano en la cintura de la castaña así atrayéndola hacia él, mientras que con su otra mano agarraba la de ella, empezaron a bailar ese vals lento, Haru solo podía ver el rostro sonrojado de su amigo, a ella le gustaba esa parte de el – _‹‹si Haru no estuviera enamorada de Tsuna–san, Haru se habría enamorado de Gokudera–san››._

– ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás pisándome?! – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar los reproches del peli plateado después de que lo pisara por octava vez.

– Escucho la risa de su acompañante, chasqueo la lengua – Haru lo siente Gokudera–san, pero es divertido ver tus expresiones– desu~ – agrego.

– ¿Lo estás haciendo apropósito mujer? – le pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño.

– ¡Hahi! Haru no lo hace a propósito, todo es culpa de Gokudera–san – le recrimino.

– ¡¿mi culpa?! – estaba indignado, pero de nuevo aquella sonrisa en su rostro evito que la regañara, le gustaba verla con una sonrisa en el rostro, se veía más hermosa así, desvió la mirada al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos, mientras seguían bailando no pudo evitar recordar los sucesos que lo llevaron a estar ese día con ella.

" _debía entregarle aquellos documentos al Juudaime, y darle la información de cierta familia que estaban metidos en negocios sucios, bueno toda la mafia está metida en esos negocios pero lo que hacía esa familia era solo crueldad, llego al despacho y dio unos pequeños golpes – pase – lo escucho susurrar, se preguntaran como pudo escuchar aquello pues Gokudera tiene un oído muy agudo cuando se trata de Tsunayoshi._

– _Juudaime, aquí está la información que me pidió recolectar – entro al despacho viendo como el castaño se encontraba entre un montón de papeles, se sorprendió ya que recordaba que en la mañana era menos pero parecía que había triplicado la cantidad – ¿se encuentra bien Juudaime? – le pregunto con preocupación al ver el cansancio en el castaño._

– _Ohh Hayato, trajiste más papeles – empezó a reírse para después empezar a llorar encima del escritorio, lo que preocupo un poco al peli plateado, pero vio que poco a poco iba recuperándose justamente en el momento en que entraba Yamamoto a la habitación._

– _Yo, Tsuna – lo saludo con alegría para darse cuenta de la presencia del peli plateado – oh Hayato también estabas aquí._

– _¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre! – Le reclamo – solo Juudaime puede llamarme por mi nombre._

– _Tsuna tengo una buena noticia, el jefe de la familia Rimesse acepto reunirse contigo – ignorando las quejas de su amigo peli plateado – lo único malo es que será el día de la boda de Kyoko._

– _No puede ser, Takeshi no se pudo acordar otro día_

– _Hice lo posible pero Rimesse únicamente solo podrá ese día ya que tiene unos negocios fuera del país lo cual le tomaría unos meses resolverlo y no se sabría cuando podríamos reunirnos con el de nuevo._

 _Tsuna escuchaba atentamente lo que decían sus amigos sin despegar la vista de los papeles que debía firmar, se detuvo cuando escucho lo último que menciono Yamamoto – ‹‹no puede ser, ahora como se lo le diré a ella›› – pensaba en la decepción que tendría al saber que no podría acompañarla él también se sentía decepcionado, además de que se sentía mal por no estar en un día importante en la vida de su amiga, pero no podía faltar a esa reunión era muy importante – Hayato necesito pedirte un favor._

– ‹‹ _¿podrías acompañar a Haru en mi lugar?››_ – _había aceptado de inmediato ya que deseaba serle útil al joven castaño pero una vez que se dio cuenta que es lo que había aceptado se arrepintió de inmediato, pero no podía decírselo a su Juudaime se lo había prometido._

 _Escuchaba una melodía salir del salón, estaba seguro que ella ya se encontraba en ese lugar, al abrir las puertas la miro como se movía al compás de aquella suave melodía, las luces que entraban al sitio le daban un aire muy romántico, se quedó estático mientras la miraba atentamente, era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma._

– _¡Hahi! ¿Gokudera–san? – Se detuvo cuando se percató de la presencia del peli plateado – ¿Qué hace aquí Gokudera–san? ¿Dónde está Tsuna–san? – le pregunto mientras se fue acercando a él._

– _Juudaime tuvo que salir para una importante junta y bueno yo – se sonrojo un poco al tenerla tan cerca de el – vine para… – no sabía cómo decirle sobre que el joven castaño no podría acompañarla._

– _¡Gokudera–san vino para que Haru le enseñe a bailar–desu_ ~ _! – Le interrumpió pero ver esa expresión en su rostro sabía que es lo que quería decirle – Gokudera–san no debe preocuparse – se alejó un poco de el – Haru ya sabe que Tsuna–san no podrá acompañarla y Haru lo entiende – y aunque digiera esas palabras él podía ver la decepción que mostraban sus ojos cafés, le molesto ver eso, se acercó a ella y la despeino – Gokudera–san no despeines a Haru – se quejó mientras hacia un pequeño puchero._

– _¡Entonces deja de poner esa expresión en tu rostro! – le respondió – y no necesito que nadie me enseñe a bailar – Haru se rio un poco, el trataba de animarla a su modo."_

La velada estaba por terminar, Gokudera se había quedado a su lado todo el tiempo y aunque hubieron personas que quisieron bailar con ella, él siempre los espantaba, provocando que fuera el único con el que bailara, siempre que hacia esos detalles su corazón no podía de dejar de latir rápido, se sentía feliz a su lado, pero también sabía que aquel sentimiento era muy distinto al que sentía por Tsunayoshi.

– Muchas por acompañar a Haru en este día Gokudera–san – el solo la miraba mientras tomaba el champán de su vaso – Haru te contara un secreto como recompensa – la castaña lo miro a sus ojos esmeraldas – Haru está enamorada de Tsuna–san

– Ese no es ningún secreto, estúpido mujer

– Pero lo que no sabes es que si Haru no hubiera conocido a Tsuna–san – le sonrió de la manera más tierna posible – Haru se habría enamorado de Gokudera–san – se sonrojo por sus palabras, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido que nunca, se había quedado quieto y solo se movió cuando algo suave y cálido toco su mejilla, y fue cuando la vio separarse de el – muchas gracias por todo–desu~ – y aunque ella también tenía un sonrojo en su rostro por lo que había hecho no dejo de sonreírle en ningún momento.

Escucharon la voz del vocalista anunciando que la velada estaba por terminar, rompiendo la burbuja en la que se encontraba el joven peli plateado

– Vamos Gokudera–san este es el último baile de la fiesta – lo arrastraba por la pista de baile.

– Que no te cansas de bailar mujer – trataba de sonar lo más normal posible, aunque la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos no desaparecía.

– Bueno si Gokudera–san no quiere bailar Haru puede bailar con otra persona–desu~ – soltó su mano para dirigirse a otro lado

– Eso ni bromeando – agarro su mano a tiempo antes de que se fuera, chisto con enfado – no te dejare sola para que te vayas con alguno de esos sujetos – Haru se alegró de escucharlo decir eso.

Justo antes de que pudieran empezar a bailar, el joven plateado sintió como alguien colocaba su mano en su hombro, estaba por gritarle a esa persona por atreverse a molestarlo pero – Hayato me permitirías esta pieza con Haru.

– ¡Tsuna–san! – los dos jóvenes estaban sorprendidos por la presencia del joven castaño.

– Por supuesto Juudaime – dijo antes de marcharse de la pista de baile dejando a los dos castaños solos.

– Haru ¿quieres bailar? – La joven asintió – lo siento por llegar tarde – se disculpaba.

– No te disculpes Tsuna–san, Haru sabía lo importante que era esa reunión para la familia – se encontraba muy contenta – además Tsuna– san ya está con Haru – sin que pudiera evitarlo la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas – ¿Tsuna–san?

– Gracias Haru – le susurró al oído – gracias por haberme elegido, Te amo Haru – ella sonrió al escuchar esas palabras mientras correspondía el abrazo.

– Tsuna durante toda la reunión el no dejaba de ver su reloj y una vez termino esta, salió lo más rápido posible para poder llegar a tiempo creo que casi nos accidentamos muchas veces jajaja, él no quería decepcionarla – el azabache lo miro seriamente – eres una buena persona Hayato estoy seguro que te hubiera gustado estar con ella toda la noche.

– No sé de qué rayos estás hablando – le respondió a su acompañante mientras veía a su jefe y a la castaña abrazarse.

– Vamos Hayato sabes a lo que me refiero, dejar atrás tus sentimientos por la felicidad de un amigo.

– ¡Ya te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre Friki del béisbol! – le reclamo ignorando sus comentarios.

– Maa cálmate Hayato pero sabes estoy seguro que Tsuna hará muy feliz a Haru.

– Por supuesto es de Juudaime de quien estamos hablando – hace mucho que se había percatado de sus sentimientos hacia Haru y aunque en un principio los rechazaba, después de un tiempo los acepto y comprendió que si la felicidad de esa persona no era su lado lo aceptaría, ya que lo único que deseaba era su felicidad. Lo único que podía hacer era ver como ellos bailaban, y aunque en esos instantes algo dentro de él se estaba rompiendo, era feliz con ver a su querido jefe y a su persona especial tan felices.

Porque el siempre seria el guardián de las personas más importantes para él.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Y ¿qué tal me quedo?, si lo se soy pésima – llorando en un rincón con una aura súper depresiva más depresiva de lo normal – bueno dejando al lado mi negativismo que sé que volverá en cualquier momento, quiero decir que esto es lo más corto que he escrito en toda mi vida, debo decir que me encanto escribir esta pequeña historia, si estoy entrenando para escribir historias de un solo capitulo aún no sé si me salen bien pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo y tal vez las haga mas largas, bueno espero que te haya gustado su–chan, este mi regalo de cumpleaños aunque con unos muchos días de retraso (demasiados creo que son meses lo siento TT-TT) ya que sucedieron unos eventos que impidieron que lo publicara antes pero no importa, pido perdón si me salí de las personalidades de los personajes y por la mala ortografía.

¡Muchas gracias a todas! Por leer mi historia y no olviden comentar así poder saber si les gusto o no además de que me encanta leer sus reviews.


End file.
